


Double Drabbles

by missmagnus (FangirlTrash)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/pseuds/missmagnus
Summary: Hope you enjoy!I'd love to do more of these.





	1. Distract Me from Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'd love to do more of these.

Her tongue slid up the side of his neck seeking out that spot that made him groan and grasp her hips twice as hard, dragging her against him.

His hands now holding her hips hard enough to leave bruises he pushed her backwards. She hit the wall with a thud as his hand slid into her hair pulling her head back giving him access to her neck. She saw his nostrils flare as he moved closer, as if he was smelling the arousal in her blood, he bit gently at her chin, sliding down to her collar bone and starting to suck on her skin leaving little marks in a trail to her ear.

As he reached that spot behind her ear he felt one of her hands move from the planes of his back to sink into his hair, he growled teasingly in her ear. "Fuck Niko" she moaned as her right leg slid up and around his waist, the point of her black heel now digging into his calf.

Sharp vampiric teeth were suddenly embedded in her neck and a moan of pleasure was ripped from her throat as blood now rushed to the mark of ultimate possession.


	2. Pushing Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just happened, and I know it's longer but I just couldn't stop.

He’s been flirting a lot more recently and she’s stopped asking why; stopped asking why she isn’t telling him to stop. Why she isn't shutting it down before it goes too far. Letting him walk the line she was so clear to mark out since he’s returned to her life.

A hectic mission and two bottles of wine later and they’re sat a lot closer on the couch than she would usually like, but a flash of his cheeky grin and the thought of moving away flies straight from her brain.

It continues like this for the next few weeks him pushing her previously bullet-proof boundaries to find a slowly crumbling structure.

She starts to notice the little smiles that show on his face for a few seconds every time she doesn’t push him away. The way he looks in those few seconds she can almost believe they’re back at Oxford, back before the five when it was just them and their unquenching thirst for knowledge.

He walks into her office one Friday night it’s become a certain ritual of theirs to share a glass of wine at least once a week, he’s surprised to not find her there, but more surprised to find a note addressed to him ‘Nikola urgent mission sorry! Promise I’ll make it up to you x’.

He takes the note and folds in neatly sliding it into his pocket, a small smile lights up his face, ‘Promises, promises Helen’ he mutters leaving her office quickly.


	3. Taste is Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, these are just getting longer.

He’s always liked wine, but since he became a vampire it’s become a staple of his diet, the taste of it still caresses his throat the same way it did before the source blood, at least one thing hadn’t changed.

Blood though that’s his new diet, he won’t feed off humans he vowed that to himself, he vowed that to her. He feeds off animal plasma and the concoction Helen had made for him. It does the job. The first time he does taste her blood, it’s by accident she cuts her hand one day in the lab and he helps her clean it and wrap it. He looks down and there it is a drop of her blood on the tip of his finger, she catches his eyes and they hold them in a battle. He slowly brings the finger towards his lips; his tongue flicks out and his eyes close in pure pleasure.

Before she has time to blink his mouth is on her, his hands landing on her hips, squeezing gently, she’s frozen in place, and for a few seconds he’s sure he’s just ruined the best friendship he’s ever had but then her hands are sliding up his body on a path to frame his face and pull him closer.

Her mouth now that is a taste he hopes he never has to forget, never gets to forget. His tongue sliding into her mouth mapping it out, duelling with her tongue for control.

He has waited so long to get here, hoped so dearly that one day she would let him worship her this way, he’s knelt between her thighs, her legs hooked over his shoulders, his tongue licking the length of her flooding his senses with her taste, it’s pure ecstasy.


	4. Black Silk

They've been sharing a room for a few weeks now. They usually end up toppling into there together every few days, the bedroom is good but any surface at all usually does them, her office and his lab seem to be the main culprits, that's where one of them usually seeks the other out.

They only seem to go into the room without each other when either they need to change or bathe, but they've still never run into one another coming and going.

Maybe that's why when Helen walks into their room to find Nikola stood there in just a pair of black silk boxers she stops dead in her tracks.

Hearing a sudden intake of breath, he quickly turns on the balls of his feet. "Helen?" he says in surprise. "Nikola" she replies. Quickly realising his state of dress, he begins to explain "I was just getting changed, small fire in the lab." Seeing her eyebrow start to rise he quickly continues "No damage I promise!" Seeing her features beginning to settle after adding the reassurance silence falls as he waits for her to add why she's here. As the silence continues to stretch out he catches her eyes trailing up the length of his body, he smirks in response. Her eyes suddenly settle on his face and realises she was caught, "Oh, Erm I was just going to change too actually" she says trying to redirect the situation. “Well Helen don’t stop on my account” he says his smirk not moving as he reclines back onto their bed intent on watching the show unfold, or undress if you want to be more accurate.


	5. The Thighs on that Woman

Never in his life had he wanted a pair of legs wrapped around his head. And then he saw hers. Thighs like that could kill a man, suffocate him, but god if he could die, he would die happy.

He's known her for so long now, but times change and so does fashion, still when sees her in Rome for the first time in over 60 years the thing he wasn't expecting to be his first realisation is 'if legs could kill a man those would be the perfect pair'.

He sees her more and more now and usually in a pencil skirt or tight leather pants that fit like a second skin, he's not complaining he’s anything but that, it’s strange he usually hates distractions.

So, the thoughts continue and seep into his dreams, plague his mind with the exquisite pleasure of suffocating but with his head wrapped up in his new favourite limbs.

Helen doesn’t say anything but she sees the looks, feel his gaze on her every time they’re in a room together, maybe his old-fashioned sensibilities have been lost to the past like history itself.

Weeks pass until she finally corners him one day when she catches him walking behind her, looking at her like she’s a project, something to uncover and study. She pushes him into her office and demands to know why his eyes can’t seem to stay above her waist since he’s returned, he looks down and utters something she never expected to hear “You ever killed anyone with those?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last one, for now, I'm working on few other longer/multi chapter fics. But hey if the mood strikes more may arrive.


End file.
